vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazotoki/Nazokake
Nazotoki (ナゾトキ) / Nazokake (ナゾカケ) better known as The Riddle Solver who Can't Solve Riddles and The Riddle Solver who Won't Solve Riddles (However they are titles given by 7:24; the fanmade PVs) is a series of songs made by Hinata Haruhana , and illustrated by Abe. Nazotoki and Nazokake are Hinata Haruhana's biggest hits. On February 19th she uploaded the song Nazotoki, with her as the vocal. A month after, Hinata Haruhana uploaded the 'Vocaloid' version sung by Kagamine Len. Hinata Haruhana have stated that all her songs are connected to each other in one way. The only confirmed songs to be related are Nazotoki and Nazokake. Background Nazotoki and Nazokake are originally stories written by Hinata Haruhana "Umi ha sono nazotoki wo nozomu noka?" (海はその謎解を望むのか？). The ones sung by Rin and Len are the 'Vocaloid' version of the story. The characters in the original story are Haruka, a one-armed assistant of Detective Mikami, he used to be a child prodigy in piano. Akira, is a girl who was was helped by Haruka in the past when there was a fire. Haruka lost his arm by saving her. In the 'Vocaloid' version, Len plays Haruka's role while Rin plays Akira's role. Original Story It tells about a boy (Haruka/Len) who liked a girl (Akira/Rin) and he'd been liking her for years. One day the girl's home was caught on fire, and the boy saved her losing his arm. He kept on liking her for years, even though he saw her with someone else (Let me Play the Piano?) and in truth the girl likes him too (Snow is Falling?) Haruka is a detective's assistant, and he went to a fancy party on a boat by an unknown benefactor, who wanted them to solve what would happen there. What happened next was there was a string of murders, such as a man dying from poisoned wine, and people falling into the ocean. For some reason he kept on saying he did all that, but the girl believed he didn't do it. It's still unsure why he is lying. The Songs ナゾトキ (Nazotoki) "Solving Riddles" Sung by Kagamine Len Song by Hinata Haruhana Art/Video by Abe *Nicovideo broadcast (Short ver.) *YouTube broadcast (Short ver.) *Nicovideo broadcast (Long ver.) *YouTube broadcast (Long ver.) It starts with a one-armed detective and a girl alone in a room. They were discussing 'mysteries' happening around. The first mystery is the man who drank the poisoned wine, the detective's 'answer' to that case is "The man knew then that it was his fate to die anyway." meaning the man did that on 'purpose'. The detective kept on asking who the culprit was to the girl, while the girl just listened to him quietly. The second mystery is the people falling down to the ocean, he questioned whether the culprit was in the group as well. "Only another failed plan, that the other Detective was dragged into." the detective said, while the girl grabbed a knife in her pocket. He asked who the culprit is again, saying everything is right in front of him, he wanted to start solving the mystery with the girl. The third mystery, which is in the 'long' version of the song, is about a girl. What was in the girl's mind? The one-armed detective narrowed his eyes slightly, the instant of darkness took the girl's breath away. Also, in the long version, it was mentioned that the detective knew that the girl came with a knife with her. ("After everything ended, you, my darling, arrived here, hiding that knife.") which is why he could defend himself easily while the girl attacked with the knife. He said to her that he was the culprit, and also mentioned he didn't want the girl to know. The detective gave time for her to run, if not, he will have to kill her, because everything happened right before her eyes. The detective only has one arm, some thinks both are present but that is just a fanmade PV by 7:24. In the original PV, lyrics, and story, the detective only has one arm. (See Let me Play the Piano) ナゾカケ (Nazokake) "Asking Riddles" Sung by Kagamine Rin Song by Hinata Haruhana Art/Video by Abe *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast "I told him that I was the one who was going to do the killing" "But his face changed color and he insisted that he was going to play the role as the detective" "He played the part well didn't he?" "I'm sure it's because he has that thought stuck in his head that" "He needs to atone for his sins" This tells girl's point of view, she wondered why he kept on hurting himself, thinking he can protect someone. She then talks about the first mystery, saying there were actually two wine glasses, and even if he didn't die by the poison in the wine, the man would have died by the knife (most likely the girl's knife) While listening to the detective, she kept on thinking that everything was a lie and doubted that he was the 'detective'. The girl tried taking a shot at the riddle, saying "'He' could only kill them one by one, but still couldn't be the culprit" ('One by one' may refer to the group of people falling down to the ocean) The girl tried to 'accidentally' kill the detective, and gave her answer to the detective's question "who is the culprit". "The culprit is not you." The video then shows a building on fire, and the one-armed detective standing on the stair case. She said the detective's arm was used to play the piano, the detective tried to 'save' the girl. She said that she will solve the riddle, and the detective. Whoever is involved in the mystery, the girl will trap them, "welcome to our world" "In order for this story to end, everybody must die" "You don't want it to end? You want to solve it?" '' ''"... But this riddle is filled with so much factual errors." '' ''"There's no chance of you solving it." '' Note that this is not the last song to the mini series. Related Songs ぼくにピアノを弾かせて (Boku ni Piano who Hika Sete) "Let me Play the Piano" Sung by Kagamine Len Song by Hinata Haruhana Art/Video by Abe *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast The song starts with Len who said he'll never tell Rin he loves her, he doesn't want her to know, yet he wants him to play the piano for her. As the song goes, it tells that Len saw Rin with a man, and she gave her a warm smile (in the original rearrange PV that was taken down by Hinata Haruhana, the man is Kaito). He felt jealous, though he didn't want to be selfish. He choose for Rin to be happy with that person, leaving him alone. He wished that the person who was walking beside Rin would be him. One of the main reasons why this song is somehow connected is because it has the same illust (where Len's hand was on the piano) in the end of the original video of Nazokake. 雪が降る (Yuki ga Furu) "Snow is Falling" Sung by Hinata Haruhana Song by Hinata Haruhana Art/Video by Hinata Haruhana *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast (Retake ver.) *YouTube broadcast (Retake ver.) The song tells of a girl, who's going to the convenience store. Along the way she sang about the cold, about a boy. She heard the sound of the piano, sadness, full of tears. This song is connected to Let me Play the Piano, because the melody of Let me Play the Piano can be heard from it. Also, by the end of the song, it says 'Please play the piano for me.' (So far there is no Vocaloid version of this, for Hinata Haruhana usually sing the original version first before making a Vocaloid version of the song) さあ、どっち？ (Saa, Docchi?) "Now, Which?" Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len Song by Hinata Haruhana Art/Video by 7:24 *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast This song has no definite plot, it tells of two people who have different point of views. The main question was "Trick or treat" and Rin and Len replied differently. Len chose trick, he was bored of the 'game' to identify the 9th culprit. He wanted to be impressed, and challenges you to trap him in the cleverest trick you could make, looking at from all angles, he tells that deduction is a disruption. Rin chose treat, though she was bored of the chocolate bar she'd eaten three times. She wanted to eat a treat, and asked to give her the finest treat on her tongue, or else you will be on everyone's tongue. Rin said she'd eat you whole, because you look battered, like a cookie. This is somehow related to Nazotoki/Nazokake because it makes reference to 4 songs from Hinata Haruhan's works as it said: "''Poisened wine (Nazotoki?) or a silver cake knife (Nazokake?) A soundless piano (Let me Play the Piano?) or snowed muffins (Snow is Falling?) Tell me which would you prefer?" This song is featured in the game Project Diva Arcade. External Links *Logicalism (Hinata Haruhana's official site) *Umi ha sono nazotoki wo nozomu noka? (Original story) Category:Vocaloid Song Series